Visiting Cloud City
After escaping from the Imperial Shipyards, the crew needed to change the paint-job and transponders on their new ship. The only port in the region that doesn't have an Imperial presence is Cloud City on Besin. They arrived in the middle of a dockworkers strike and ended up cooling their heels in orbit. Then a number of Skipray Blast-boats jumped into the system and began a fire fight the rear ships were chasing down the lead ship. They saw the markings as Optio and the lead ship was heavily damaged. The station administrator Lando Calrisian offered a reward of free repairs to anybody who helped drive off the attackers from his valuable cargo haulers. They exchanged fire with the Blast-boats, but did little more than deplete each others shields. A successful Bluff pretending to be Imperials, they persuaded the Optio forces to break off from them and lead the combat into the gas-giants atmosphere where they unleashed torpedoes on the lead vessel. Which began a fiery descent toward the planet core. As the Optio forces moved to depart, the Silver Lining dove into the atmosphere to tr ad save what little was left of the ship. Pash went into overdrive and dove beneath the Blastboat using the ships upper hull to catch it. Elana used the force to keep the thing stable until the were able to reach the safety of the docks. When the landed, med-techs burst in and opened up the remains of the cockpit. The Pilot was a Mandalorean woman (Bo Pacu) wearing colours of the unbroken bond. She had lost an arm and was barely alive, but spotted Lowhhrick and said that the Lady Marasi needed his help. It would however be some time in surgery before they would know if she would live or not, much less be able to speak, so the rest of the crew set about repairing and repainting the ship (in silver with blue highlights) Lando Calrisian however invited the crew up to Cloud 9. Where Elana with her new found Jedi Senses seemed almost uncannily able to clean up at Sabbac. Unfortunately Lando "caught Max cheating" when two aces of diamonds came up in the same hand. As he owned the station, nobody chose to object, so they ore or less broke even with the cards. Although they left Lando with a 10% share of the Imperial Shuttle as he provided the location of the rebel fleet and offered to put them in contact with a weapons merchant. True to his word, the repairs were free and the weapons merchant came by setting them up with a heavy laser cannon for the Dorsal turret. They sped off to meet the rebel fleet, finding them disappointingly impoverished. They offered a single very dubious cloakwing fighter in exchange for the shuttle, pointing out that they have very little to spare as they are engaged in a war against the largest military power in the Galaxy. However after some negotiations they offered a pair of computer cores instead as well as expertly fitting it to their ship and letting them keep the Imperial Blackbox to allow them to pilfer another ship. The crew prepared to depart for Stryke. To save a noble from her rebellion. Return to main page